To Get Me To You
by Lisa19
Summary: LIASON song fic...hope you enjoy


TO GET ME TO YOU Song by Lila McCann Disclaimer: I do not own this song.  
  
-----------Well I I still can remember times  
  
-----------When the night seemed to surround me  
  
-----------I was sure the sun would never shine on me  
  
A young Elizabeth is sitting alone in her studio, a year after Lucky 'died'. She is crying looking out the window. She looks at the portrait she painted of him and smiles a little.  
  
-----------And I I thought it my destiny  
  
-----------To walk this world alone -----------But now you're here with me  
  
-----------Now you're here with me  
  
Just then Jason enters from another room and wraps his arms around her telling her its going to be OK. She turns around and rests her head back on his shoulder.  
  
-----------And I don't regret the rain  
  
-----------Or the nights I felt the pain  
  
-----------Or the tears I had to cry  
  
There is a flashback to when she went to Jake's looking for trouble. Jason was there and saved her from that aggressive man. Instead of being grateful, Elizabeth is angry. She is yelling at Jason for saving her.  
  
-----------Some of those times along the way  
  
-----------Every road I had to take  
  
-----------Every time my heart would break  
  
Later Liz finally opens up to Jason about Lucky's death and he hugs her, she found a friend of a lifetime. They dance in Kelly's and hold each other tight.  
  
-----------It was just something that I had to get through  
  
-----------To get me to you-  
  
-----------To get me to you  
  
They are riding along the PC coast on Jason's bike. Elizabeth rests her head on his back and smiles.  
  
----------Well I, I still can recall the days  
  
----------When I had no love around me  
  
----------Makes me glad for every day I have with you  
  
----------And I, I look in your eyes and know  
  
Jason has to leave town, the two are on the verge of tears Jason asks her to go along with him, but she can't due to her obligation to Lucky, Jason kiss's her forehead and rides off on his bike.  
  
----------I'm right where I belong  
  
----------And I belong with you  
  
----------Always belonged with you  
  
Then Jason comes back to town (we'll fast forward to this last time) They hug each other hello and seem very glad to see each other. The two stand on the docks and Liz looks at Jason smiling. He smiles back and it looks like they want to kiss.  
  
---------And I don't regret the rain  
  
---------Or the nights I felt the pain  
  
---------Or the tears I had to cry  
  
Flash to Liz and Luckys wedding where she realizes he doesn't love her. She sits with Lucky alone in the bedroom with Lucky's crying with his head on her lap.  
  
---------Some of those times along the way  
  
---------Every road I had to take  
  
---------Every time my heart would break  
  
Another flash to where she catches Lucky and Sarah (her sister) in bed together.  
  
---------It was just something that I had to get through  
  
---------To get me to you  
  
---------To get me to you  
  
Upset she runs out of Kelly's and runs into Jason. He comforts her. They kiss in her studio.  
  
--------And if I could I wouldn't change a thing  
  
--------Wouldn't change a thing baby  
  
-------Because your love was waiting there for me --------Waiting there for me baby  
  
(doesn't really go with lyric, but oh well, it works) Liz walks out on Jason after he lied to her about Sonny's fake death. They both go off alone and are very up. Liz marries Ric and Jason meets Courtney. But neither looks truly happy.  
  
--------And I don't regret the rain  
  
--------Or the nights I felt the pain  
  
--------Or the tears I had to cry  
  
--------Some of those times along the way  
  
Liz finds out about the Panic Room, she breaks things off with Ric, at the same time Jason breaks things off with Courtney (lets hope, hehe jk) bc she is getting to involved and telling him what he should and shouldn't do.  
  
--------Every road I had to take  
  
--------Every time my heart would break  
  
Jason and Liz are fighting about the current situation. Jason says something that makes Liz stop and begin to cry a little, happy cry.  
  
--------It was just something that I had to get through  
  
--------To get me to you  
  
--------To get me to you  
  
Elizabeth walks up to Jason and gives him a hug. He hugs her and they both kiss. They both whisper they are sorry to each other. 


End file.
